Dans l'esprit d'un Poufsouffle
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: Chapitre quatre en ligne, ENFIN! Flint pète un plomb, encore une fois...
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Dans l'esprit d'un Poufsouffle

Source : Harry Potter  
Genre: Humour/Slash/ autre truc a venir….  
Auteur: Dream Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine  
Note: Je tiens a avertir tout le monde. Ceci est un GROS DÉLIRE DANGEREUX! Couple non ordinaire et POV d'un perso sans but mais que j'aimeuhhhhhhhh!   
  
  


C'était un matin ordinaire du mois d'octobre. Une nouvelle année commençait. Enfin, plein de trucs avaient changé cette année. À croire que ce fou qu'on a pour directeur avait besoin de changements.  
C'était ma sixième année ici, à Poudlard, l'école de magie la plus réputée du coin. C'est un chouette endroit. Sauf qu'il y a toujours de ces blanc-becs qui se croient au dessus de toutes lois. Y'a ce Potter et sa bande qui défient les règles mais qui finissent toujours par sauver leur maison et tout le monde ici… ils jouent aux super-héros chaque année et ça m'énerve. Enfin, j'aurai beau dire n'importe quoi, je dois vivre avec ça.  
Je regarde vers la table des professeurs.  
Il y a encore un nouveau. Pour faire changement. Il y a toujours un nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais lui… prof? Je savais que Dumbledore avait un plomb de péter dans la tête mais pas à ce point…  
Comment a-t-il pu trouver une miette de compétence chez cet ex-serpentard? Sûr, il y a plein de Serpentards très brillant, regardez Malefoy, c'est pas n'importe qui. Mais lui?  
J'ai beau chercher, tout ce que je peux trouver c'est sa compétence en leadership et en vol… ça, bien sûr, je l'ai découvert en le voyant diriger l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison du temps qu'il était encore étudiant. Mais rien qui pourrait l'aider comme professeur.  
Et si ça se trouve, il doit être un mangemort.  
Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait derrière la tête en engageant Marcus Flint?  
Je veux même pas le savoir…  
Je regarde mon horaire. Merde, en parlant du loup, je commence en défense contre les forces du mal. Avec les Griffondors… horreur… pas que je déteste le cour, il est pas si mal quand on pense que c'est Flint qui enseigne. Mais savoir que cette Granger va sautiller partout pour donner ses réponses ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Je hais ce genre de gens.  
Silencieusement, j'attrape mes livres et montent jusqu'au cour. Je sais que je suis en avance, mais j'aime arriver tôt. Il faut aussi dire que ce cour est mon préféré. J'ai beau dire n'importe quoi contre Flint mais je le trouve trop bien.  
Quoi?  
Ah oui qui je suis?  
Justin Finch Fletchey, étudiant de Poufsouffle qui rêve de finir mes études pour sortir d'ici. J'en ai marre de ces guerres de maisons.  
J'entre dans la salle de cour. Flint y est déjà. Toujours là. Je sais pas comment il fait pour me devancer…  
-Comme je disais Hermione, tu devrais essayer c'est super chouette  
-Ron tu m'énerves!  
Ah non… pas eux… le trio Griffondor. Ils viennent couper ma tranquillité.  
Je me résigne et par m'assoire au fond de la salle, loin de leur boucan. J'aurais aimer être seul pour une fois. Enfin, une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Hanna, une fille de Poufsouffle qui est aussi une bonne amie. Elle prit place à côté de moi.  
-Salut Justin! Toujours aussi en avance toi  
-Eh Hanna! C'est pas être en avance, c'est être ponctuel  
-Comme tu veux… tu devrais faire ça dans tout tes cours  
Hanna marque un point. Je suis en avance qu'en défense contre les forces du mal. Mais vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi…  
Le cour commence, Potter dors déjà sur la table. Il prend ses aises depuis quelques temps. Comme si le fait qu'il ai averti  le monde de la magie du retour de vous-savez-qui lui avait monté à la tête.  
Comment fait il pour dormir durant un cour de Flint?  
-Comme vous savez, les succubes son des démons volant l'énergie vitale des gens en faisant erm.......des galipettes?????  
La classe pouffa en silence. Galipettes ? Il était donc incapable de parler de termes exact ou quoi ?  
Je n'étais pas le seul a pouffer. Seamus Finnigan aussi. Sauf que celui ci leva innocemment la main pour l'interroger sur le sens du mot « galipettes »  
-Galipettes ?  
Visiblement, Flint était mal à l'aise. Mais son honneur de Serpentard reprit le dessus et il fit un sourire quelque peu pervers.  
-Hmmm Finnigan, si tu préfères, ils volent l'énergie vitales des gens en les baisant sauvagement…d'autres questions ?  
Seamus tourna au rouge pivoine en entendant les paroles de notre professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il peu être gamin.  
Je ria intérieurement. Il leur avaient cloué le bec à ces Griffondor prétentieux.  
Le reste du cour fut tranquille. J'aime mieux ça.   
Les succubes…. Il en a de ces sujets lui…. La semaine passée il nous a parlé des goules et des vampires et la semaine d'avant c'était les harpies. C'est quand même trop bien ses cours.  
En plus, le prof est trop sexy  
Hein ? ah oui… c'est ma motivation première pour aller à ses cours.   
Je soupira… le cour était fini et je devais me rendre en potion avec Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait être ennuyant. Comme à mon habitude, je passa le cour entier perdu dans mes pensées, effectuant silencieusement le travail demandé. Je suis de nature solitaire et je ne confie plus grand chose à mes amis depuis ma deuxième année. L'année où je fut sauvé par Potter...  
Mauvais souvenir… quand même, ça aurait bien pu être lui l'héritier de Serpentard. Il est aussi bouché que lui.  
Merde, je déraille. Ça arrive fréquemment depuis quelques temps. Bien sûr, personne ne le remarque. Tout ce passe dans mon esprit. Je suis pas très émotionnel.  
-Eh Fletchley !  
-Quoi ?  
-T'a fini de rêvasser, le cour est terminé  
-ah merci Ernie  
Ernie McMillan, un autre Poufsouffle sympa qui traîne parfois avec moi. Mais d'ordinaire je suis plus seul. J'aime bien le silence. C'est assez caractéristique chez moi. A peu près le seul trait de caractère qui me reste du début de mes études. Car je crois que si on me ferait passer sous le choixpeau maintenant, j'irai sûrement rejoindre la table verte et argenté des Serpentards…  
L'heure du dîner.  
Mon regard décolle vers la table des profs. C'est drôle comment les choses changent avec le temps. Qui aurait cru que ce gamin aurait prit place à la table des enseignants aux côtés de Dumbledore ?  
Enfin…je déraille encore…  
Quelque chose attira mon attention.  
Mon hibou venait me porter un truc. Hmmm c'est pas l'heure… je me demande bien ce que c'est….  
Une lettre…de la part de…….Flint !?  
  
A suivre si ya des reviews !


	2. Chapitre deux

Titre : Dans l'esprit d'un Poufsouffle

Source: Harry Potter

Genre : Slash JFF/MF MF/OD  
Auteur: Yukari Dream Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

Pour Yukiko Angel qui le voulait tant ce chapitre lol

Flint est bizarre dernièrement. Ses cours sont souvent ponctués de longs silences. Et puis, il y a eu cette lettre il y a une semaine.  
Une lettre étrange, sans queue ni tête. Il m'a écrit qu'il voulait un peu d'aide pour reprendre les rennes de son cour, que j'étais le seul à suivre.  
Et puis plus rien, pas même un petit regard ou une question. Comme si je n'avais pas été là.  
C'est peut-être à cause de l'arrivée de son ancien amant.

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit?

Olivier Dubois est arrivé il y a deux ou trois jours, pour remplacer madame Bibine qui est partie rendre visite à de la famille.

Dubois et Flint étaient les pires rivaux de l'école à mon avis, pire encore que Potter et Malefoy. Lors de leur dernière année, Dubois avait tout fait pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Mais Flint eu plus de chance*. Son équipe remporta par quelques points seulement. Le Griffondor avait alors essayer de se noyer dans la douche** et après deux ou trois heures sous le jet brûlant, ce fut Flint qui se dévoua et qui fini par le faire sortir de là. On ne sait pas trop comment d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'ils ont commencer à se voir là. Puis l'école s'est terminée et je crois qu'ils ont tout simplement perdu contact. Enfin, c'est ma théorie car à ce que je peux constater, ils ne sont plus ensemble.

Comment je fais pour savoir tout ces trucs?

Je le sais c'est tout.

J'attrape mes livres et monte l'escalier qui me mène au cour de défense contre les forces du mal. J'entend au loin le bruit d'une dispute.

-Mais t'es malade?!  
-Quoi!? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore!   
-Je te l'ai dis, je suis ici temporairement, je retourne au Canada dès que Bibine revient.  
Hmmm à mon avis, l'ex-Serpentard à voulu reprendre avec le beau Dubois mais celui ci est attendu par l'une de ses nouvelles conquêtes dans son cher pays et ne veut plus rien savoir de Flint. Il a peut-être un beau cul le Dubois mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant.  
-Eh!  
-Ah ferme la… j'en ai assez, on a eu du bon temps ensemble mais là, va voir ailleurs.  
Oups. J'espère être le seul à avoir entendu cette conversation. Sinon, la belle réputation d'iceberg intouchable sera défaite.

Mais quand Dubois dit aller voir ailleurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je pourrais, voudrais être cet « ailleurs ».

Je m'écarte au moment où le fier remplaçant sorti de la salle de cour d'un pas conquérant. Il faut avouer que Flint a du goût. Dubois est un beau jeune homme de vingt ans, assez grand, musclé, avec un regard d'émeraude à vous en couper le souffle. Ses cheveux châtain, toujours en bataille, donnaient l'envie d'y glisser les doigts tellement ils avaient l'air doux et soyeux. Pas pour rien que le trois quart de la gente féminine fantasme dessus. Dommage pour elle, il préfère les hommes.

Haussant les épaules, j'entre dans la salle de cour. Flint ne me remarque pas. Il avait le regard vide mais une mine hautaine et dure sur le visage. Fierté de Serpentard jamais perdue.

-Ça va?

Le fidèle petit Poufsouffle toujours là pour son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui ci ne semble pas très heureux de me voir. Y'a de quoi.

-QUOI!?! As-tu….?

-Dubois? Je sais depuis longtemps ce qui se passait entre vous, j'ai rien appris aujourd'hui.

-Sale petit…

-Relaxez, y'a rien à dire la dessus. Je connais des histoires bien plus risible que celle la.

Il paru intrigué par mes révélations. C'est vrai…. Je sais plein de trucs sur tout le monde. Comme je passe totalement inaperçu, le monde se fiche bien de vivre et de révéler leur petit secret à ma vue. L'avantage d'être insignifiant. Et je dis vrai quand je dis qu'il y a des histoires bien plus marrante à raconter. J'ai déjà surpris le petit Crivey, le plus jeune, à voler chez Rogue. Ou bien Montague embrasser fougueusement cette chère Granger qui elle, sortait avec Ron. Celui ci l'a déjà trompée avec Hanna. Belle histoire compliquée digne des plus grands soap américains moldus.

Flint allait sortir quelque chose quand le trio infernal arriva. C'était pas ma chance…

Le cour fut particulièrement intéressant par contre. On y parla des patronus, le truc pour contrer un détraqueur. Potter baillait au corneille, ayant déjà maîtriser à la perfection le sortilège en troisième année.

À la fin du cour, je soupira. Potion. J'avais POTION…. Rien de plus merdique. 

-Finch-Fletchley?

Je me retourna. Flint voulait me parler.

-Ouais?

-Quel cour as tu?

-Potion

-J'écrirai une note  au professeur Rogue pour motiver ton absence, suis-moi

Déconcerté, j'obéis.

*Je sais, c'est les Griffondor qui ont gagnés la coupe cette année là mais par besoin j'ai fais en sorte que ce fut Serpentard

** Non, il n'essayait pas de se suicider. J'ai juste repris un truc trouvé dans le tome 3 où Dubois délirait à cause qu'ils avaient perdus contre Poufsouffle ;)


	3. Chapitre trois

Titre : Dans l'esprit d'un Poufsouffle

Source: Harry Potter

Genre : Slash JFF/MF MF/OD  
Auteur: Yukari Dream Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

Pour Yukiko Angel qui le voulait tant ce chapitre lol

Chapitre trois

Note : j'adore Olivier Dubois ^^ ça m'a fait mal au cœur d'écrire ça lol Merci d'être patients tout le monde, je sais que je suis extrêmement lente…

Manquer un cour de Rogue c'était génial. Mais le manquer pour être avec Flint, c'était plus que j'en avait espérer. Je suis du genre rêveur mais qui conserve les pieds sur terre. C'est caractéristique à ma personnalité.

Enfin, pour en revenir a notre merveilleuse balade, elle fut plutôt courte. Mon cher professeur m'entraîna dans la tour d'astronomie, vacante à cet heure de la journée.

- Finch-Fletchley t'es mieux d'avoir de bon arguments car je peux faire en sorte que tu sois renvoyés pour avoir écoutés aux portes

Ouhlala qu'est-ce qu'il peut être menaçant. Et j'suis sérieux. Je dois être maso. Y'a aucun doute la dessus.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Je passe inaperçu alors tout le monde racontent leur problèmes haut et fort et moi j'les capte. C'est tout.

-Que sais tu à propos de moi?

Il veut un roman ou quoi? J'sais tout… dans le genre qu'il est au mec, chose qu'il a découvert en troisième année alors qu'il avait passé une soirée avec le capitaine de Quidditch de l'époque….un certain Sawyer je crois. Enfin, je m'en fou un peu. Il porte des bas blancs troués et qu'il raffole de la bierreaubeurre. Sa couleur préféré reste le vert, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte et il chante parfois en prenant sa douche. 

Comment lui dire que je sais tout ça?

-Pas mal de trucs

-Genre?

-Difficile a expliquer

-On joue pas avec moi le Poufsouffle

Je soupira. Ça y est, j'suis maso.

-Tout… vos petits secrets compris… vous êtes aussi discret qu'un dragon sur une patinoire, j'y peux rien….enfin, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez entendre n'est-ce pas?

Je dois être fou pour dire de tels trucs a Flint. Il est quand même assez puissant. Mais bon, j'arrive pas à me taire parfois. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile.

Il ne répondit pas. Je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il est beaucoup plus dangereux lorsqu'il est silencieux que lorsqu'il frappe les gens. 

-Comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça?

-J'écoute, c'est tout

Un certain sourire illumina son visage dur. Je peux presque lire ses pensées. Il veut m'utiliser pour savoir des trucs sur quelqu'un, ça se voit. Et mon petit doigt me dit que ce quelqu'un est un ex Griffondor.

-Je veux que tu fasse un truc pour moi, tu va me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Dubois

Bingo. On lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Enfin grâce a cet épisode j'ai quand même pu me sauver d'une interro de Rogue au sujet des plantes vénéneuses utilisés comme poison mortel. C'est déjà ça. Depuis cette petite discussion avec mon cher et tendre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je le sens me surveiller. Comme s'il avait peur que je ne remplisse pas ma « mission ». Je passe tout mon temps à chercher ce qui ne va pas dans la tête de ce crétin de Dubois. C'est un parfait imbécile. Juste hier, je l'ai vu rabrouer une bande de Serdaigle pour des raisons brumeuses. Vraiment, il laisse sa petite frustration empiètrer sur sa vie de tout les jours. Sinon, sa nouvelle flamme est un beau grand blond de l'équipe de Quidditch près de sa demeure canadienne. Aucune variation dans ses passions lui… enfin, il est le même qu'il l'était du temps qu'il était étudiant ici. Derrière ses beaux grands airs il est resté un vrai adolescent.

Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à faire toute ces conneries. Je veux dire, c'est un mec super populaire, beau comme un Dieu et charmant mais on dirais qu'il n'arrive pas à réussir à se garder quelqu'un près de lui longtemps. Il fini toujours par blesser ceux qu'il aime… Mystère de la vie.

J'arrive pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je suis mortellement fatigué. Ça fait deux jours que je ne dors pas, écoutant ce qui se passe autour dans l'espoir de capter quelque chose. Hanna l'a remarqué. C'est une fille sympa. 

-Justin, y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse?

Je lui fais un sourire.

-Nan, tout est parfait… je fais juste un peu d'insomnie, rien de grave

Elle fronce les sourcil. Je sais que je l'inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Flint à la fin du dernier cour?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, un tic nerveux.

-Rien de très important. Un truc au sujet des loups garou, je crois qu'il a vu le livre que j'avais avec moi.

Pourquoi lui raconter? À quoi ça servirait? Je ne vois pas l'importance de lui confier des trucs du genre. C'est une bonne amie mais moi… j'aime pas raconter mes trucs. Un loup solitaire.

Je lève les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Deux yeux marrons sont fixés sur moi. Flint en a pas fini avec moi à ce que je vois. Ça me rend pas triste. Je vais devoir lui faire un « compte rendu de ma mission » après le cour de ce matin. Ou avant peut-être. Je verrai.

Je me lève et attrape mes livres. Une petite marche me fera pas de tord avant un cour ennuyant de botanique. Une vrai torture en se levant le matin. Enfin, je vais prendre de l'air dehors.

Le vent est frais, le soleil brille faiblement dans un ciel bleu. Une température idéale. Je dépose mes livres dans l'herbe fraîche et m'étend près d'eux. J'ai encore un bon quarante-cinq minutes avant le début du cour, autant en profiter. J'adore ce temps ci de l'année. On est à la fin de l'automne et le temps commence à rafraîchir. C'est bien.

Je ferme les yeux. Le moment le plus merveilleux de la journée.

J'entend des pas venant dans ma direction. Hanna? Possible.

-Finch-Fletchley, je dois te parler

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est ce débile de Dubois. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

-Viens

Il m'entraîne vers la forêt interdite. Je regarde autour, personne. Il m'inquiète…

-Je sais que Flint t'a demandé d'en savoir plus sur moi. Écoute c'est un beau menteur alors laisse moi tranquille et oublie ce qu'il t'a demand

Je le regarde, suspect. Quelque chose à cacher? On va voir…

-Je fais ce que je veux Dubois et je crois en qui je veux. Et il s'adonne que j'ai confiance en Flint, t'a quelque chose à cacher?

Hmmm nerveux le Dubois…

-Non mais tu parles à un professeur!

-…

Tu n'es pas un professeur mais bel et bien un pauvre joueur de quidditch qui a rien d'autre à faire dans sa vie que de venir emmerder son ancien amant qui s'est trouvé un boulot convenable à l'école. Bravo mon cher Olivier, tu baisse encore dans mon estime.

-Je veux que tu cesse de m'espionner, et t'a intérêt à le faire… ce qui s'est passé entre Flint et moi ne regarde que cet idiot et moi!

Et il se poussa comme ça, sur le coup de sa colère. Incapable de se contrôler. Pauvre lui…

Je jette un coup d'œil vers le château. J'y vois mon cher professeur regarder le sombre ahuri passer devant lui. 

Mais Dubois ne se rend pas compte qu'il y a des gens qui payerais cher pour pouvoir être dans les bras de Flint…

Deux jours plus tard on a pu assister à un retour fracassant de Madame Bibine et au départ fier et majestueux d'Olivier Dubois. Et à la colère grondante de Marcus Flint…

À suivre!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu! Merci à tout ceux qui m'on envoyer des reviews, c'est toujours apprécié!


	4. Chapitre quatre

Titre : Dans l'esprit d'un Poufsouffle

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : POV de Justin Finch-Fletchley

Auteur : Yukari Dream Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

Note : Pas a moi. Juste « emprunté » a J.K.

Ce n'est pas la version conforme a celle que j'ai sur mon site…. J'ai découvert que je n'avais pas uploader ce chapitre ici et j'me suis dit que ce serait intéressant de faire une autre histoire… enfin, je sais pas si quelqu'un me suis mais moi j'y arrive :P

Njoy!

Chapitre quatre

L'hiver était arrivé. La petite magie de noël toute cute commençait à s'éprendre de tout le monde présent dans l'école. Fort heureusement, je n'étais pas encore atteint.

Hannah et Ernie avait insistés pour décorer notre salle commune. Des millions de flocons gisaient un peu partout dans la pièce, accompagnés de multitudes de boules et de rubans suspendus dans le vide. Un peu trop décoré à mon avis. Mais bon, je ne suis qu'un pauvre étudiant parmi tant d'autres et ces même autres semblent tout à fait réjouit par l'initiative de mes compagnons.

Enfin je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas être entraîné dans ce tourbillon de festivités.

Oui, vous vous en doutez bien, il y a Rogue aussi. Mais est-ce qu'il a déjà été heureux? C'est sûrement l'homme le plus grincheux sur terre. Mais il y avait aussi le professeur Flint qui ne s'amusait pas de toute cette gaieté.

Depuis le départ de Dubois, il était d'une humeur exécrable. Pas une seule fois, il ne nous a épargné de devoirs et pas une seule fois il n'a reparler de l'incident. Peut-être croit-il que je l'ai trahi? Possible.

-Finch-Fletchley, pouvez vous me résumer ce que je viens de dire?

Oups. C'était pas la meilleure idée de ressasser ça durant un cour de Flint.

-Désolé professeur, je pensais à autre chose

-Eh bien vous pourrai penser à autre chose en retenue ce soir monsieur.

Un immense sourire intérieur se dessina en moi. Extraordinaire cadeau de Noël, cher professeur. Vous êtes plutôt naïf la dessus. Avoir su, je n'aurai écouté aucun de ses cours depuis le début de l'année.

Je sais, je sais…

-Comment peux tu réussir à te faire coller une retenue durant un cour de défense contre les forces du mal? Justin, tu les écoutes religieusement d'habitude.

-Désolé Hannah

Mon amie me lance un regard colérique.

-Mais on avait promis a Ernie qu'on allait le voir pratiquer ce soir! C'est sûrement un des derniers entraînement avant le match contre Griffondor, comment peux tu manquer ça?

-Vas-y avec Thierry et j'irai vous rejoindre. A mon avis, Flint ne me gardera pas longtemps

-Si tu le dis… bon j'y vais. S'il faut que je trouve Thierry je suis mieux d'y aller tout de suite.

Je la salue et part moi aussi. Cette pauvre Hannah. Comme si le quidditch m'intéressait. Bien sûr, j'ai assisté à tout les match. Mais vous devinez bien pourquoi. Marcus Flint. Aucunes autres raisons, naturellement.

Bon autant arriver en avance…

Je sais que ce ne sera pas une colle ordinaire. Beaucoup plus un règlement de compte à la Flint.

-Toi… je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te donner une raclée.

Le fait que tu sois mon professeur?

-Ton silence m'énerve Finch-Fletchley… j'ai bien vu ton petit jeu, tu m'espionne pour le compte de Dubois?

Quel imbécile parfois! Parano de premier ordre.

-Vous vous trompez

-Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps à me fixer? J'ai l'impression que tu regarde mes moindres faits et gestes.

Humm parano en effet.

Il m'agrippe et me retient contre le mur. Violent ce soir.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Ah oui tu vois espèce de petit Poufsouffle!

Je n'essaie même pas de me débattre. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi et rien ne me servirais de tenter quoi que ce sois.

-Laissez tomber

-Ah non, tu va me dire ce qui se passe avec toi

-Ça vous choque à ce point que quelqu'un s'intéresse à vous?

Bon une question de réglée. Il relâche son emprise et me regarde interrogateur.

-Tu sais ce que ça mérite un élève qui se fiche d'un professeur?

-Je suis sérieux Flint.

D'un coup, Dubois le grand et terrible semble ne jamais avoir exister. Dûr, dûr à suivre, Marcus Flint.

Ce matin, je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur. Oui oui, je crois que la magie de Noël m'a attrapé finalement.

J'ai une nouvelle colle ce soir.

Mon cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal m'a collé une nouvelle retenue ce soir. Pour de l'insolence paraît-on. Je me rebelle dit-donc.

-Justin bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ernie va finir par te tuer!

-Je fais pas exprès

-J'espère au moins que ce foutu Flint te gardera pas durant le match, ça serait plus que terrible!

-T'inquiète, il ne le fera pas.

Je m'assoie à la table de ma maison, dans la Grande Salle et jette un regard furtif vers la table des enseignants.

Nan, vous imaginez rien. Après lui avoir dit que j'étais sérieux, il m'a regardé avec un étrange sourire et m'a collé une nouvelle retenue…

C'est quand même un certain développement.

Je n'ai aucunes attentes. Complètement rêveur le petit Justin. Pourtant, mes pensées les plus sombres et les plus obscènes finissent toujours par me ramener à lui. Ça doit être l'adolescence. Les hormones et tout le kit fourni en bonus avec.

Je repense au regard d'Hannah lorsque je lui ai annoncé ma retenue. Complètement désespérée.

Il faut dire que je commence à changer. Je m'isole de plus en plus et je me plonge dans des pensées plutôt compromettantes. Enfin…

La journée passa rapidement. Vous savez, je n'ai eu qu'a rêvasser toute la journée et le tour était joué. Botanique, double cour d'histoire de la magie et divination. Rien de tel pour laisser son esprit vagabonder.

Ernie me donne une tape sur l'épaule pour me ramener sur terre. Le cour est terminé. La journée aussi.

Il ne me reste plus que ma retenue, douce façon de terminer sa journée.

-Toujours à l'heure Finch-Fletchley

-Toujours Flint

Il me désigne les tables et je prends place. Je le regarde. Il pose des yeux étranges sur moi. Victoire? Pas trop vite Justin.

-Comme j'ai raccourci ta séance d'hier soir, je vais devoir te garder plus longtemps aujourd'hui.

Il me tendit un parchemin et une plume, toujours souriant. Parfois, il arrive à me faire peur.

-Au travail

Hein! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse?

-Prend la plume

J'obéi. Mon professeur semblait furieux tout à coup. Je ne le comprend pas vraiment mais bon, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire une thèse universitaire sur la psychologie de cet ex-serpentard non plus.

-Vous savez, Finch-Fletchley, c'est mauvais de toujours se foutre le nez partout. Encore plus de divaguer quelques conneries à l'égard d'un professeurs.

-Je n'ai jamais divagué, si vous faites allusion à la dernière retenue je…

SLASSSSSH! Le crétin me baffa! C'est douloureux! Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à lui?

-LA FERME! Je ne t'ai pas donner la permission de parler Poufsouffle!

Uh? On dirait Rogue là, c'est pas génial comme autorité. Pas génial du tout. Et ça fait horriblement mal d'ailleurs. Vaut mieux le laisser délirer tout seul et rien dire. On ne sait jamais avec Marcus Flint.

-Je disais donc que c'est mauvais de mentir. Alors donc, vous allez me faire trente lignes de parchemin sur le mal causé avec cette petite menterie que vous m'avez dites à notre dernière rencontre.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. C'est arrogant mais lui, il est consternant. On dirait un soap américain. Je crois que je vais jouer le jeu. Je baisse les yeux et commence à gratter le parchemin de ma plume. Résultat : Flint croise les bras et se laisse tomber sur son bureau, en face de moi.

Duh, qu'est-ce que je pourrais inventer comme connerie à lui raconter? J'ai rien a dire. Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai alors, pourquoi déconner avec ça?

Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai. Je le jure sur la tête de Dumbledore et du professeur Rogue ainsi que celle de Cornelius Fudge.

Pas très crédible mais shut. Faut pas le savoir. Que dire de plus? Je n'ai pas le temps de penser qu'il se penche pour lire. Génial, je vais me faire baffer à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux et attend le coup.

Il ne vient pas.

-Duh?

-Je t'ai demander de rectifier l'erreur, pourquoi t'obstine tu?

-Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, donc je ne rectifie rien.

Deux secondes plus tard, Flint m'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ma vie est une succession d'évènements incohérents.

J'aime ça.

À suivre :P

Note : Voilà tout le monde! Je suis cruellement lente, je l'avoue. Enfin, voilà quelque chose à mettre sous la dent de certains lecteurs ' Et merci a ceux qui me lisent encore après tout ce temps, vous êtes vraiment géniaux je vous adore carrément!

câlin

Je promet la suite vite vite vite! Grâce à Yukiko-Angel et mes cours d'espagnol, plein de situations cocasses me viennent à l'esprit pour ce fic ;)

Kisu all, j'vous adore!

DreAM aka Yellow Submarine


End file.
